


Arbitrary Lines Between Bleeding Fears

by viv_is_spooky



Series: Down to the Root [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Avatar Roles, Gen, Just an Overview of Everyone’s Affiliations, Lore - Freeform, more might be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_is_spooky/pseuds/viv_is_spooky
Series: Down to the Root [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Arbitrary Lines Between Bleeding Fears

** Format: ROLE - Primary (Secondary, Tertiary*,  _ Affiliated*_) - Current Occupant **

* * *

ARCHIVIST - Beholding - Jonathan Sims

BLOODHOUND - Hunt (Slaughter, End) - Daisy Tonner

CASUALTY - End (Web,  _ Web _ ) - Ria Mirti

CORONER - End (Beholding,  _ Web _ ) - Tim Stoker

DANCER - Stranger (Flesh) - Nikola Orsinov 

DETECTIVE - Beholding (Hunt) - Gerry Delano

DISTORTION - Spiral (Stranger,  _ Dark_) - Helen

DIRECTOR - Beholding (Web,  _ Web_) - Jonah Magnus

HIGH PRIESTESS - Dark (Vast) - Manuela Dominguez

TECHNICIAN - Beholding (End, Hunt) - Oliver Banks

WIDOW - Web ( _ End _ ) - Rosie Thames

*- if applicable


End file.
